Tribal Totem
:This article is about the quest. For the quest item, see Totem. For the statue found in Tai Bwo Wannai Village, see Tribal statue. Walkthrough |items= About 90 coins(or a Ring of Charos(a) recommended) Ardougne teleport works as well.) }} *Talk to Kangai Mau in Brimhaven. Consider using the ship from Ardougne to Brimhaven (30 coins one way). See 1 in the map. From the docks in Brimhaven, walk south past the buildings and then east to the restaurant where Kangai Mau hangs out. Kangai wants help to recover a tribal totem that was stolen by Lord Handelmort. *Handelmort lives in the house west of the main square in Ardougne (see 2 on the map). Go to the house and find the door securely locked. Talk to Horacio and he will talk about the security around the house. *The only way into the house is by using a new teleporting invention from wizard Cromperty. Cromperty can be found in the house North-east of the Ardougne market (see 3). Ask wizard Cromperty for the teleport in order to find the location of this teleport block; Which happens to still be in the Ardougne RPDT depot (see 4 on map). It is in the tall crate. * Search the crate to the south of the crate containing the teleport block to find an address label. The label is addressed to Lord Handelmort. Use the label on the crate labelled "Senior Patents Clerk, Chamber of Invention, The Wizards' Tower, Misthalin" to cause the teleport block to be delivered to Lord Handelmort's house. * Talk to a RPDT employee and ask when the crate will be delivered. They say they could do so now. * Go to real estate agent's home North of the RPDT and the bank (see 5 on the map) and pick up the Guide book. It has some background on Ardougne including the middle name of Lord Handelmort, which is Kurt. (Read it carefully.) Like many people, the Lord picks notoriously bad passwords. THIS STEP IS OPTIONAL. * Return to the Wizard Crompety and ask him to use his new teleport spell again. RPDT apparently can be relied upon when pestered about delivery, because you will now teleport inside Lord Hazelmort's house. * Inside the house, go through the west door and try to go through the next west door. There is a code lock on the door. The password is Lord Handelmort's middle name (read it in the guide book): K U R T. Enter the code using the left and right arrows. When the password is set, click enter to unlock the door. * Enter the door and investigate the stairs. If you don't, a trap will activate when using the stairs. The trapdoor leads to the Ardougne sewers. ** If you fall down the trap, talk to Cromperty again to be teleported back inside the house. * Climb up the stairs; You will avoid the trap if you "investigate" the stairs. Enter the room to the east. Open the chest and search it to find the Tribal Totem. * Go back to Brimhaven and return the Tribal Totem to Kangai Mau and complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 1775 Thieving experience * 5 Swordfish Music unlocked *None Required for Completing *Back to my Roots Trivia *If you complete this quest, you Adventurer's Log will show "Kangai Mau of the Rantuki asked me to “retrieve” his tribe’s totem, which was stolen by Lord Handelmort of Ardougne." *The name "Handelmort" is also an anagram for "Motherland" hinting Lord Handelmort might actually be connected to the penguins somehow. *This quest is one of the shortest in RuneScape, able to be completed from start to finish in less than 4 minutes. The shortest are Cook's Assistant and Doric's Quest, making Tribal Totem being one of the shortest Members quest. *Despite not being as short time wise, Devious minds, took a shorter amount of time to program, DM has stayed such since its release. *Lord Handelmort's middle name is KURT, however in Runescape Classic it was BRAD. *The "Drop Trick" is possible with the totem; you can keep an extra 1 or 2 in your bank after the quest is completed. *Lord Handelmort's house was sometimes used to hide in when on a PvP world, in order to gain EP, by players who have started the quest but deliberately not completed, as people who have completed the quest are unable to enter the house again. This has now been fixed and Lord Handelmort's house, which used to be a hot zone, is now a safe zone in PvP worlds. Category:Quests Category:Tribal Totem